It is common to employ apparatus, including an antenna, for electronically transmitting tire or wheel identification or other data at radio frequency. The apparatus may include a radio-frequency transponder comprising an integrated circuit chip having data capacity at least sufficient to retain identification information for the tire or wheel. Other data, such as the inflation pressure of the tire or the temperature of the tire or wheel at the transponder location, can be transmitted by the transponder along with the identification data. The apparatus may be in the form of an annular assembly or a patch and such apparatus is typically affixed to a preferred tire liner location by appropriate means such as an adhesive. Conventionally, the adhesive is applied to a target location on the tire liner and the monitoring apparatus is pressed into the adhesive. When the adhesive dries (cures) the monitoring apparatus is securely attached to the tire liner by means of the cured adhesive.
The integrity of the attachment between the monitoring apparatus and the liner is significantly a function of the “adhesion capability” of the liner which is a function of the cleanliness of the liner or some other parameter such as surface tension. An accurate measurement of adhesion capability will give an indication of how well adhesive will stick to the liner surface. Adhesion capability will vary depending on the release agent applied to the liner; the bladder pattern in the liner; and the tire manufacturer's material specifications.
There is, accordingly, need to measure adhesion capability in tire liner in an accurate and repeatable manner. Such a measurement ideally will be undertaken before the monitoring apparatus is attached in order to determine whether the apparatus will stick to the tire line surface. Measurement of adhesion capability can be used to control the installation or cleaning process and provide the means for determining whether the target liner surface displays a sufficient adhesion capability. Should the target liner surface display a less than satisfactory adhesion capability, additional cleaning or the surface may be undertaken in a timely manner or the attachment procedure (e.g. curing time) may be adjusted.